


Fiebre de luna

by BellaRukia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRukia/pseuds/BellaRukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podía mirarla a los ojos y lograr que ella atravesara las capas de su ser, una por una, hasta desmembrarlo por completo. Rukia lo conocía de punta a punta, y él era tan pobre y débil en sus brazos. Byakuya la buscaría cada noche, la haría suya antes de cada amanecer sólo porque ella lo deseara, y sólo entonces no le quedarían razones para voltear la mirada y cerrar la puerta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiebre de luna

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** #27 - _Deseo_  
>  **Extensión:** 930 palabras  
>  **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.
> 
> La idea de este fic vino a mi mente después de haber leído, hace algunos días, un fic llamado _Immolation_ , escrito por **Quagga**. Más abajo comento mejor porque si no spoileo, jeje. Debo agradecer especialmente a **azulaill** por el consejo que me prestó sobre este fic; muchas gracias por tu constancia y por betearme :) Espero que lo disfruten, que lo escribí con toda mi pasión y devoción al ByaRuki *.* (inserten corazones).
> 
> Para **30vicios** de LiveJournal.

_"Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce, y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo del aliento, esa instantánea muerte es bella. (…) y yo te siento temblar contra mí como una luna en el agua."_

_Julio Cortázar_

 

No haría por la fuerza lo que no se atrevía a poner en palabras, no iba a sorprenderla cuando ella entrara en su habitación de noche agarrándola del brazo, vehemente, y arrastrándola hacia su futón. No convertiría a Rukia en objeto de deseo o en la causante de su propia vergüenza, no, porque Rukia ya lo era antes de que él lo hubiera notado.

Pero el reloj marcaba las once y Byakuya entraba en su habitación. Penumbra, hakama en el suelo,  _ven, nii-sama_  y él ya estaba sobre ella.

Podía hacerla gemir como nadie lo haría, podía tocarla en ese lugar y hacer que ella se retorciera y pidiera más, podía besarla hasta el sueño y hasta el alba sin que ella se cansara, pero sobre todo podía mirarla a los ojos y lograr que ella atravesara las capas de su ser, una por una, hasta desmembrarlo por completo, pieza por pieza, escrutarlo y comprenderlo, y volver a unirlas, volver a urdirlo, como si fuera ella quien lo creó. Rukia lo conocía de punta a punta, y él era tan pobre y débil en sus brazos.

¿Cuándo se entregó a ella por primera vez? No lo recuerda, pero sí recuerda con exactitud que fue ella quien lo buscó en sus aposentos en plena tormenta, empapada y embarrada, y que él la abrigó. Impertinente. Tanta servidumbre y tenía que recurrir a él, tanto espacio vacío en la casa y tenía que ir a llenar su vacío interior. ¿Eran horas de aparecer en la habitación de su hermano con esa falta de decoro? ¿Eran horas de ser tan hermosa dentro de esa habitación? El recuerdo fiel y preciso de su piel fría y desnuda todavía atormenta cada intento por retroceder. Porque desde esa vez, Byakuya intenta retroceder.

Es en vano. La mano caliente y temblorosa se abre camino puerta por puerta hasta que llega a la habitación de ella. Y la alcanza, Rukia lo espera en el umbral, y la desviste y hace estragos mientras él pervierte el anochecer. Pero no porque él lo disponga, él no podría asediar a su hermana como si estuviera enfermo de amor tal como ella lo está por él; él no podría hacer mella sobre ella sin que ella primero lo tocara y le pidiera por favor que la besara. Él la buscaría cada noche, él la haría suya antes de cada amanecer sólo porque ella lo deseara, tal vez con la misma violencia que él, y sólo entonces a él no le quedarían razones para voltear la mirada y cerrar la puerta.

Beso sofocante, infernal. La agitada presión espiritual que cualquier shinigami envidiaría.

Labios pequeños, caricia infantil, y en su mirada ocultos todos los secretos del universo.

Daba vergüenza amar con desesperación cada sombra de esa mujer. Daba placer inmortalizar entre sus piernas la pasión que no podía expiarse con palabras. Porque Rukia podía saber, aun sin oírlo de los propios labios de Byakuya, que él la amaba desmedidamente; ella podía leer como en un libro abierto todos los deseos y todas las bajas pasiones que a él lo torturaban. No debía preguntar, ella sabía las respuestas. Él no debía pedir, ella obedecería a los deseos más profundos e inconfesos de su corazón hasta que él llorara avergonzado en sus pechos, porque ella hubiera visto las carencias de su interior.

¿No era él quien ejercía poder sobre ella? ¿No era ella quien se inclinaba ante él?

–Pronto pasará –le susurraba Rukia en el oído, como si fuera la madre que azuzara al hijo desconsolado–. Ya no tengas miedo, por favor. Estoy contigo, déjame hacerte feliz –era probable que la intención de confortar terminara también por angustiarla. Porque por una razón que Rukia conocía muy bien, Byakuya no quería que ella lo hiciera feliz.

Él podía tenerla cada noche a su merced, también podía entregarse a la calidez de sus manos para que ella le acariciara y consolara, podía tener la seguridad de que ella le permitiría redimir en su cuerpo cualquier culpa que él considerase inoportuna, pero lo que Byakuya mejor sabía, con la plena consciencia que se debe tener sobre la realidad, es que Rukia no era para él. Y tiene de noble lo que tiene de hipócrita, porque cuando le dice que ella debe encontrar a la persona adecuada sólo desea que en realidad lo sea él.

No obstante, los males y prejuicios de la nobleza. Maldito el honor de ser un Kuchiki y maldito el orgullo de ser así.

La única forma de burlar al abismo emocional era volver a hacer el amor. E incluso se permitía reír cada vez que ella le vendaba los ojos con la bufanda y empezaba a besar, como en un juego sicalíptico que producía cierta ternura, cada parte y rincón de su cuerpo hasta que un gemido cortaba estrepitosamente el aire. Rukia, era amor.

Antes de que el ocaso terminara él volvería a la soledad de su habitación, volvería a meditar insanamente en que no podría convertir a su hermana en el objeto de deseo y de culpa que realmente era. Por eso, cuando ella jadea contra su oreja y le jura que es suya, le muestra el paraíso al clavarle la mirada al mismo tiempo que goza, Byakuya la toma contra su cuerpo cada vez más, la ama y enloquece hasta que el sudor se vuelve fiebre y la bufanda se enrosca, ardiente, entre sus cuerpos.

No hay sosiego bajo la luna. Qué ironía.

Y al otro día él fingirá que no deseará volver a marcarla a fuego en el cuello con sus labios.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que me inspiró de _Immolation_ , para el que lo leyó, fue la parte en que Rukia llega a la mansión Kuchiki empapada y bañada en sangre después de haber asesinado a Kaien Shiba. Otra cosa del fic que me hizo agua a la boca es cuando Byakuya la agarra del brazo y la lleva a una habitación *babea, babea copiosamente*, pero eso es otro tema, me voy por las ramas.
> 
> No me resulta cómodo agregarle contenido sexual a mis historias, si lo notan verán que no me gustan mucho las descripciones gráficas. Por eso la mayoría de mis fics no contienen lemon, sinceramente con este tipo de lime sutil me siento mejor =) Sin embargo, la tabla 30 Vicios tiene temas que irremediablemente me incitan a escribir temáticas de esta índole. Por ejemplo; tengo los temas "Porno", "Sumisión" y otros más que suenan como muy sicalípticos, y me estoy volviendo loca de pensar que tendré que escribir lemon. O sea, creo que deberé ser por un rato el tipo de fanficker que hace que su pareja practique bondage XD Espero que cuando llegue el momento no me juzguen, prometo que lo que escriba no será vulgar. Si alguien tiene alguna idea que quiera sugerir, adelante, soy toda ojos.
> 
> Bueno, deseo que les haya gustado este fic, aunque creo que Byakuya está algo OOC. El angst es adictivo para mí, vengo de escribir mucho fluff y tenía que descomprimir, che, jeje. Espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias por leer ^^ Hasta la próxima.


End file.
